Becoming a Hero
by HaVoCEA
Summary: Inuyasha, and the gang still on the hunt for Naraku are doing quite well. But what happens when Inuyasha starts having Unusual dreams? Rated R for language and mature content.
1. The Dreams

Inuyasha, and the gang still on the hunt for Naraku are doing quite well. But what happens when Inuyasha starts having Unusual dreams? Rated R for language and mature content. 

A/N: No This isnt an A/U. This Story takes place right about after episode 167 so there could be spoilers. Also i have read the manga up to the latest part but i've decided to not include plot lines from it considering theres not many people who read the manga. This is kinda a cross between Inuyasha/DBZ. Please dont delete this story if i post it in the wrong place.

_Italics - Thinking, Thoughts or Dreaming  
_Just putting that out there.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Heros Dream 

Inuyasha, a half-demon. One of the most power demons despite his blood. Kagome, a young preistess. A girl from the future now fighting to find the sacred jewel in the past. Miroku, a monk. A demon Naraku cursed his family. Now he needs to kill him to lift the curse. And a Demon Slayer, Sango. Naraku has killed her family and friends now she wants revenge. Together along with the Fox Demon Shippo and the two tailed demon cat kirara they fight to defend the Feudal Era. But will their powers...be enough.

"Inuyasha?..." Kagome catches Inuyasha in a daze. She sits down next to the tree where Inuyasha lay.

"Hey Inuyasha talk to me" Kagome says with worry in her voice.

"Huh? What?...Ohh sorry Kagome what's up are you ok?" Inuyasha Asks confused of the situation

"I should be asking you that question now come on tell me what your so worried about"

"I...Nothing it was just a silly dream." Inuyasha says turning away.

"Come on i cant help you if you dont talk to me"

"Keh, who says i need your help"

"Fine then dont talk." Stands up alittle dissapointed but then notices that Inuyasha had suddenly grabbed her hand

"Ok ok ill talk. I've been having weird dreams." Inuyasha explained defeated.

"What Kind of dreams?" _Why would Inuyasha be worried about dreams. Thats my job._ Mentally laughing but then noticing Inuyasha's serious face and stops.

"Weird dreams about children with unusual powers. I think one of them is me i just cant tell who. They appear to be fighting. But in your Era. I dont know what to make of it." Inuyasha explains to Kagome.

"Yeah that is weird. Well do you mind if i ask Kaede about?" Inuyasha was about to start to yell but then sensed the strong worry in her voice.

"Aslong as the others dont find out im creeped out by this dream shit then fine. But dont tell Kaede im scared just tell her im alittle confused." Kagome Sighs

"Fine..." _Man, Inuyasha and his pride.  
_  
"Alright." As Inuyasha turned back to the village he sensed something usual and turns back toward the bushes.

"What Inuyasha?" Kagome asks confused.

"N-Nothing thought i saw something" They start walking back. _Someone was watching us. I know it.  
_Later that night Inuyasha had that dream again. But this time he got farther that he usually did without waking up.

_In the Dream he saw the usual boys. Marvin, Scotts friends looks around at what he sees. His training chamber his secret room where he and his 3 friends would train their Ki Powers and fight sparring matches in. He looks up to see his best friend Scott about to fire a giant blast. A blast even he was suprised by._

"Scott..." Marvin said under his breath Scott smirks and looks to see the tired Marvin

"You know you always win but now your going to lose this time.  
your a good trainer you know that"

"Scott..." Marvin looking very suprised thinks. I dont understand how hes doing this...hes stronger than i am now. Incredible. Marvin thinks.

"Ka...me...ha...me..." Marvin looks up at his friend. I guess you really are better. You mastered the move i've been trying to learn for 3 years now. Man i hope he doesnt kill me. Marvin mentally laughs.

"HA!" Scott blasts the Ki Wave to his opponent.

"Great heh" Marvin blasts his own Ki wave but to his own expectations does nothing. Marvin Gets his with the blast. _Damn...i hope i didnt kill him with that blast. As the smoke clears Scott finds his friend beatin._

"Dont worry bro ill get you a zenzu bean gimme a minute." Scott runs to the jar at the door of the chamber.  
Marvin coughs some blood as he rolls around laughing somewhat.

"Damn Scott how in the world did you"

"Like i said your a good Trainer." Scott laughs and gives him the zenzu bean. Marvin immeditly gulps it down and starts to stand.

"I'm going to get you back for that one. Bastard." Marvin somewhat jealous now that hes back to normal.

"Yeah whatever man. Yo whens Max gunna be here you still need to teach him to fly." Scott says after gulping a zenzu bean himself.

"Hes still in school remember hes got that damn drama class shit." Marvin says angerly.

"What do you have against drama?" Scott asks.

"I dont have anything against it its just a waste of time, well since we have more important stuff to worry about." Marvin says sighing mentally. Marvin and Scott both turn around at the sound of the chamber door.

"Hey guys!" Tommy comes in soked with water. Of course both Scott and Marvin are laughing hard.

"Hey man what the hell happened to you, get shot down by Wendy again? Scott refering to his sisters water guns.

"Dont want to talk about it. Anyway i sensed a giant energy level in the chamber did Scott almost die...again?" Laughing at his sarcastic sentence. Marvin scratching his head and blushing slightly.

"Scott kinda pulled off the kamehameha wave..." Marvin said shyly  
_  
"Ok whatever so did you do it"_

"Seriously Scott pulled it off and almost...actually he did, he trashed my ass bad as hell dude." Marvin said embarressed that he was saying it.

"Ok then, Scott do it." Tommy folds his arms and smirks confidently.

"Fine." Scott gets up in the air and readys himself.

"I'm going to aim at you since your so sure of yourself." Scott says almost pissed

"Sure whatever" Tommy powers up

"Ka...me...ha...me..." Scott raging his ki.

"Ma...sen...ko..." As Tommy readys his own special move.

"HA!" They blast at the same time both blasts hitting each other in a massive ki war. Holy Shit Marvin was serious.  
Marvin watches in amazment than his friends have mastered two very technical Ki Waves.

"Holy hell guys your both so incredibly powerful now am i the weak one now" Marvin asks sarcasticly.

"Yes!" Both Scott and Tommy say in sync playing along with his stupid game.  
As the blasts move control back and forth one will tired out eventually. Damnit how in the world did he get this strong. Tommy looks down at his feet. Shit im losing my ground.

"Shit i wont lose!" Tommy screams giving it everything he has.

"AHHH!" Scott blasts away his final cry. The ground shaking, the wind blasting, the tiring two friends giving it the last amount of energy they have. Im going to win. Scott smirking in his head.

"Goodbye!" as Scott takes control and blasts through Tommys energy wave and hits his tired friend.  
Shit Tommy will die if i dont hurry and grab a zenzu bean quick. Marvin rushes the the jar and grabs one.

"Wow...i cant believe it. Scott actually beat both of us? Scott i cant believe you mastered that move before Marvin." Gulping the bean and breathing hard still.

"Yeah well...im suprised myself." Scott says truthfully.

"Yeah hes really the invisible now." A sound creaps from the roof.

"What was that?" They say in sync. Suddenly a creepy figure blasts through the roof.

"Holy shit move!" As they jump out of the way they find to see an old friend standing there laughing.

"Aaron..." Scott speaks up walking forward to his old friend.

"Hello old friend. Been awhile." Aaron charges Scott and then.  
  
"INUYASHA WAKE UP!" Kagome irrated that he was still asleep. Inuyasha hearing her immedietly wakes up.

"WHAT!" Mad that he woke her up from that dream at a part he'd never seen before.

"We need to start heading out we've been waiting for hours come on!" Inuyasha realized what he said last night about leaving early and starts to get up and head out in search for Naraku hunting.

* * *

Well first chapter. I know it seems weird but it will get better i promise you all of that. Sorry for the short chapter next one will be alot longer. I'm also sorry for the incredible amount of errors i did. I had to reupload my story 50 times to do this right. I'm new to FanFictions story uploader its alittle bugged though. 


	2. Kagome's Time, Inuyasha's Time?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Or any of the characters that Takahashi has created.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N Heres the Second Chapter. I need reviews people. Please review tell me if im doing something wrong. As promised heres a longer chapter. Give me a break im typing and eating at 9am in the morning here so if you see mistakes ignore them. RR.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Kagome's Time, Inuyasha's Time?**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku have already set out to go find the demon Naraku. They already have been searching for 2 days and started heading back since everyone was getting alittle tired. Ofcourse Inuyasha was'nt really tired but he didnt object. They where only a half a mile away from the village. Inuyasha walking beside Kagome at the back slightly slower than the rest of the group ahead. Since the day he'd talked to Kagome about the unusual dreams he'd been alittle less talkative and always walked behind the group. Kagome seeing this came to acompany him.

Kagome whispers to Inuyasha

"You know Inuyasha, you dont have to act like this its just a dream you know."

Ok so maybe she didnt exactly say the right thing. But Inuyasha didnt react at all.

"Inuyasha?..."

Kagome looks to his half demon friend and notices that he was'nt paying attention. This got on Kagomes nerves.

"Ohhh Inuyasha! SNAP OUT OF IT. All you've been doing is mopping around and thinking. Talk to me Inuyasha"

Kagome thought she overdid it alittle. _It was his fault anyway. I should sit him._ The rest of the group turns back. Inuyasha turns to look at Kagome.

"Huh? Ohh sorry Kagome. Look..." Inuyasha starting to whisper slightly. "i'd like it if when we got back we could talk to Kaede right away. I really need to find out whats going on. Is that ok with you Kagome"

Inuyasha whispered enough so the others didnt hear but Kagome heard fine.

"Ok fine but can you atleast act like nothings bothering you till then the others are probally catching on ok"

Almost whispering as soft as Inuyasha did. Inuyasha nodded. Thinking the same thing. _I agree with Kagome the others have probally noticed me. I hope they dont start asking me questions. Damnit. Ohh Wait a sec. _Inuyasha spotted something upahead. It was...

"Kouga."

Kagome said. Kouga had be wanting to see Kagome for awhile but since the inccident with Ayame it had been hard. Kouga with his usual speed came spinning toward the group. _I can't take that wolf bastard right now. If he if so ever touchs Kagome i swear i'll._

"Hey Inuyasha?..."

Inuyasha jumped at the sound of Kagome's voice.

"Please be nice to him today we dont want to start a fight...especially right now. Please?." Nodding in defeat he awaited Kouga. Kouga showed him self out of his tornado wind and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Hey my Kagome, How have you been"

Kouga saying noticing how Inuyasha reacted to that sentence. _"My Kagome"...how dare he..._ Then he remembered Kagomes words and settled down. _Hmm Inuyasha isnt doing anything. Not like Dog Breathe. Ohh well maybe he finally understands that me and Kagome are meant to be. _Kagome slowly begans to speak.

"Hey Kouga i've been alright. We were just heading back to the village when we saw you. Hows Ayame"

Noticing she said the wrong thing again she backed away.

"Shes been ok i guess. But your the only one im interested in."

That was it. That was all Inuyasha could stand. He didnt care about his promise. He wanted to kill that Wolf bastard right now.

"Kouga actually we really dont have time for you right now. So why dont you go and find Naraku. Maybe he can kill you so he can save me the trouble you bastard"

Inuyasha was really heated up. He was about to killed him. And he could of easily done so.

"Ohh...well i guess i could talk to you later Kagome. Like Inuyasha said i need to find Naraku. See ya."

_That was alittle too easy._ Inuyasha thought as the group starts to walk to the village again. Kouga still running comes up to find his two wolf friends caught up with him. He was just sitting on the rock thinking.

"Kouga...how...come...you...didnt fight...Inuyasha." his friends breathing hard.

"I see how Mutt face looks at Kagome. Protects her. Like now. I've seen it before. With Kagome. That same look. The same look Ayame gives me." Thats all he would say before he picked him self up and was off.

"H-Hey Kouga WAIT" They both chased after him.

Inuyasha and the group arrived at the village about a half hour ago. Kagome was playing with Shippou and Kirara, Inuyasha decided to get some rest after that Wolf had came, and Sango and Miroku went out to see the sunset. Kagome had decided to talk to Kaede alone. She picked her self up and told Shippou and Kirara not to follow her and that this was a private thing. Maybe she said alittle too much to them because now they wanted to know. But they decided to obey. Kagome approached Kaede.

"Ne, child i know why you have come. Please sit down i'll be right there."

Kagome alittle suprised but it was Kaede after all. Kaede slowly turned around.

"This is about Inuyasha, is it not"

Kagome nodded. Still suprised.

"I've noticed as well child. He has'nt been sleeping well. When i see him in his tree hes usually tossing and turning around. The reason you have come here child, is because of his dreams is it not"

Kagome was really suprised now. Nodding she decided she should explain the dreams. As she explained Kaede stopped her.

"I see thats enough i've heard all i need to her."

Confused she obeyed.

"Inuyasha has more of a past then you know child. I suggest you bring him home to his own time Kagome, i mean your time."

Kagome confused by her sentence decided to ask her about it.

"What do you mean his time. Can you explain for me." She knew it was'nt his time. Was'nt it?

"I cannot say anymore child. Except your time, is also Inuyasha's original time. Take him with you and someone will explain. When you come back i can speak more of this. But not until then."

Kagome nodded as she went back into the other hut. _...Inuyasha's time?_

**

* * *

A/N: I Know i know still short but it is longer right. Do Remember i wrote this at about 9am in the morning with no food lol. Read and Review PLEASE! Chapter 3 coming in 2-3 days that is unless you dont review.**


End file.
